


Wishing for A Good Night's Waltz

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by La La Land (2016), References to La La Land (2016), Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trapped, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: There's a treasure hunt in Nichodranas, with a wish on offer - Jester's off from the starting line but only wish to dance with Caleb, sober. So what else is going on?Inspired by Widojest Animatic - A Lovely Night
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 22





	Wishing for A Good Night's Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by - Widojest Lovely Night - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4F-faWM8qn4&ab_channel=KindledVirtuosity
> 
> dance most inspired by - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tlDVTVPCA_Q&ab_channel=BBCStrictlyComeDancing  
> and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RwEqmwlxVs&ab_channel=BBCStrictlyComeDancing
> 
> if you can't see them and wish to, please notify me and I will do my best to find a replacement for it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

The sun was nearly gone, the lights were turning on and a silver line stretched to the sea. No one was watching it though. There was a treasure hunt in Nichodranas. Some of the great and good, which was a much fancier and inaccurate saying of rich, had set it up.

A wish was on offer.

It brought out the best and the worst in everyone but Jester shone like the night sky. Her hues of purple blush deepened as she listened to the first clue.

The ruby of the sea’s favourite place. She grabbed Caleb’s hand and was off like a shot before any of them had turned towards her. Caleb was barely scraping on his feet and scrambling to keep up. Jester stopped, unbelievably quickly and whispered, “Hold my wrist.”

She wrapped her hand around his wrist and his quickly clung. Once again they were off. He wondered what she had planned. She could wish herself The Traveller’s powers and be herself godlike enough to do more wishes, but why would she drag him along? He’d be the most supportive of any of the group but he was a liability running god knows where. He could dare think she was dragging him along for him to use a wish but what would she want him to wish?

He dug his heels into the floor a second and watched her turned, happy but a little panicked.

“Tell me where, Jester.”

She looked round, stood close, far too close. Should never have asked her, just trusted her intuition as he was turning as bright as his hair. Her hand cupped round his ear to catch the words and keep it quiet between them, “Vista Point.”

It wasn’t called that here but he knew exactly what she meant when she had said it and why she’d said it just different enough. The viewpoint overlooking Nichodranas was outstanding and down this path to its end then directly west. He nodded and they began running. He was keeping up with her much better now he had a direction so she shot him a grin. It nearly made him stumble but he liked this being their win, their secret, so risked his smile back.

The cobbles clacked loudly underneath them but they didn’t seem to have any followers.

He supposed many people would have made their way to her entertaining room or her balcony, her bedroom or even the beach. The hilarious part was Jester knew that should they ask her, she’ll tell them. Only the rest of The Mighty Nein would think to do it early.

When Jester was really little and never went out, Marion would sit her down at night and whisper to her the view of Nichodranas from the viewpoint. She told her this was the reason she came, the reason she would likely never leave. She saw it every switch of season and it never quite looked the same. The city grew and shrunk with the scenes but it was never the same but always beautiful.

Any day they truly had time they would make their way up and Marion would sing softly as Jester painted. If anyone came up and asked, truly few did, they would claim that this young woman was her favourite artist but insisted only in payment by song. It worked well as they didn’t like to lie at their point and none of it was a lie, simply omission. Every time they went up Marion would mention it was her favourite place in the whole of the world.

With others, going alone, she would be nervous and a little weird, with Caleb she just felt excited. She’d mentioned it to them as a group a lot, intended to go as a group soon, Caleb had shone. A place to look over a city he now loved, not so tainted in its history as the tower in Rexxentrum, he’d been enthusiastic to see it, now he would.

Caleb understood her and what it meant to take him there, she hoped at least.

He often tried to persuade himself he was going too far when he got along her thoughts but it edged around their closeness. She wished he could let himself be a little more hopeful and just ask. She thought like that as if she was brave enough to ask, which was proved untrue as she kept them running, saying nothing about it.

Soon they got to the stairs and still hearing nothing took it only slightly calmer, quickly walking but no longer running, up the stairs.

“This place means a lot to you, ja?”

“To mama? Yeah, it’s her favourite place.”

“To you, Blueberry.” He replied, blinking a moment. Why had he called her that? He hadn’t called her that since he was drunk, or was it high, but she didn’t seem to react other than with a soft smile.

“Mm, yes. It’s special to me.”

“Want to wait until the others are here.”

“No, I’m glad to share this with you. Plus we should hurry.”

He met her eyes for a second and he was quite frankly scared by her sincerity, “Right.”

Now it was his turn to pull her along as he ran up the stairs. She felt the pull at her heart but ignored it as she caught up.

It became irrelevant as she got to the top and both of them gasped. A sea of shining lights sat happily below them, the silhouettes looking almost like you could hop, skip, jump and dance between the rooftops. The sunset was magnificently framing the Lavish Chateau and the shoreline buildings, barely painting the horizon, shadows winning the fight of the city, combated by the twinkling shine of the lights. She had always thought it dangerously enchanting. She ran to the rail and breathed in the cool air. With much hesitation, Caleb walked up beside her and took it in. She moved her eyes with a lot of resistance away from it to watch Caleb take it in. To an amass of strangers he would look to be almost inspecting it, she could see it though, he was memorising this sunset. He was taken aback and was having a hard time showing it. She was glad. When he had time to process it all, it would bring him so much joy, just as she knew it would. He appreciated art.

She looked back towards the sunset, saying softly, “They call this type of time the lovers sunset.”

“Shame you’re up here with me then.” He replied. She looked at him in shock and slight annoyance but she saw it register that he said it aloud, his lips pressing firmly and his face turning beetroot, “Jester, I’m so sorry, this is your…”

She turned her head back at the sunset, determined not to smirk and not to look at him as she interjected, “I’m not. Why would I be here with a lover when I can have Caleb - My party pooper. Reminding me I am still alone, without a lover of my own.”

She was being too dramatic, almost swooning with sadness and he knew she was joking, he still felt bad though.

“You have admirers though. Tons of men, women and other would be lucky enough to be enjoying this sunset with you.”

“Really?” She asked and he nodded, she simply smiled and added, “Shame then, I prefer to not enjoy it with you.”

“Really?” He queried, she nodded at him. He stood still, his expression unreadable to her, then coughed and looked around him, insisting, “We best start looking.”

That gave her a little shock and she began to form where to start as he cast detect magic. Nothing showed up and told her as much confusing them both. They’d looked into all the nooks and crannies and came up empty-handed. Caleb couldn’t stop his forlorn reaction then.

“Likely that she picked somewhere easier for others to pick. Sorry, Jester, it was a smart idea. What a waste of a lovely night.” He apologised to her as they were walking out.

She blinked a little then responded, “Not over yet, Caleb. I’m liking this night all the same.”

He looked at her with questioning which softened into a smile when hers did. This also coincided to when they walked in to an invisible. Despite how it hurt, which it did, Jester fist pumped the air.

“It is here! Okay, double down again.”

“Okay, okay. I will. What are you going to do with your wish?” He asked, intending to fuel her motivation.

She stopped a moment and turned to him and matter-of-factly stated, “Give it to you, Cay-leb.”

He stalled, “What?”

“Or wish for what you should but are too uncertain to.”

“What?”

“You think you want to be selfish…Oh wait, mama told me of a stone that moved in here once but she never told me which one!”

“…Okay.” He began, like her stepping on the side of stones, hoping she would explain more.

“You think it’s terrible to want to give anything and everything to have your family back. We all have wishes, I’m sure you know, Cay-leb. So you think even at it’s least change to your life with the Mighty Nein that it is badly selfish to want it for your parents.”

“How do you know?”

“You’re not as mysterious as you think, Mr Widogast. You know, they’d forgive you. Well, I would, Beau may not – if you could do the impossible. Change the world and bring them back at the cost of knowing us.” She explained, a stone moved a little. She picked it up, only to find a few cigarettes and put them back in. Then she proceeded onwards, “The wish is the best of both worlds, you get us and your family. You could retire tomorrow and we’d still be able to see you like Yeza and Luc. So, so your sadistically selfless side doesn’t win out and you don’t feel so terribly selfish - _you are only allowed my wish if it involves bringing your family back to life_.”

He was still having no luck with the stones and may have been suffering from shock. A thought kept in his mind, “What if I didn’t?”

“I’d wish it for you.” She answered, once again, matter of factly. He was going to cry. If he started now, they’d never find it and all her help would be for nought.

“What if you didn’t have to use it on me? What if you could use it on you?”

“I’d wish for a dance with The Caleb Widogast.” She responded with a cheeky wink and a shining grin.

“I’m going to check the book to see if there’ll be a spell to help us… You danced with me anyway, I’m not very good. You’re a great dancer.”

“No, no. I remember. A woman, could have been me or a rather blue Astrid danced with a drunk Caleb something-or-other. Not sure he remembered hers or his name then and couldn’t possibly be on his best game. The Caleb Widogast I’ve seen dance, has wonderful form and fantastic moves. That Caleb avoids dancing with me though.”

“Some extreme to go to though, wishing for it …or giving me your wish.”

“In hopes of getting into your good books. Speaking of, anything in there?” She teased.

“Nothing yet. In hopes? Like giving me more than I could ever repay couldn’t guarantee it?” He asked, shocked.

“I deal in mischief, not guarantees.” She answered cryptically then stood up and strutted over to Caleb, fingers walking across the side of his book. He seemed to watch her, awaiting some madness until it started crawling up his chest, his blush battling its way back up with the proximity. Just enough for her to use as distraction, bringing her other hand up and snatching the book away.

“Jester.” He said in warning, moving forward arm out to grab it. Her other hand pressed flat against his chest but he ignored it.

“There’s nothing there, help me with the stones or we’ll be here all night.”

He kept walking forward, her backwards, book just out of reach. He got close and she tucked it behind her back, bringing her hand to his shoulder with a smirk. He seemed to be waiting and twisted out of her grasp but she was far too quick for him.

As soon as he spun, she swivelled on the spot and began running. She didn’t get far before his hand gripped around her wrist and swivelled her back round, obscenely close, nearly nose to nose but he was in the zone. His hand tucked up her back, so did she. She stepped back, he stepped forward. She extended her hand backwards, he reached out.

They mirrored their movements again and again and again.

“It’s like we’re waltzing.” She teased.

“All without your wish, so you can give me my book.”

“Or you can help me with the stones. We’ve already tested all these.”

“By waltzing. Smart as a fox, you.” He spun her away from the close wall to face the other way, she was fast though and didn’t let the book in his grasp, “Tell me, would you really forgive me, Jester? If you remembered I changed it all the hard way.”

She didn’t know if he was trying to distract her or not but it was impolite to not answer.

“Of course. I would be sad I no longer knew you,” the mirroring continued, “but if I knew or I found out, even if the Mighty Nein never became a thing. I’d understand. We all would. How could I not?”

“You’re a real mystery, Miss Lavorre.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Which is only right to return, I love the new suit, didn’t see the waistcoat, purple looks lovely on you.”

“It’s to match your eyes.” She nearly gasped but he lunged and she knew he was using that silver tongue to his advantage and she barely got it out of grasp. Now it was his turn to smirk, “Fine. 3 minutes. We map our way over these and if not I get to magically rebuild this place stone by stone to find it.”

“Done.” Her hand with the book slid up its way to rest on his shoulder, the book behind his neck and there as his hand gripped her waist and the other her hand was a smile she only ever saw for her in all her time watching him. It rested off her waist a moment to pull some movements before resting it back. Some of the place looked tiled now, in fact it looked like a ball-room, set to size with a grammaphone where they had first tested the stones.

A little bit faster than she was expecting but smooth was the music, she could dance to this.

“And, now.” He stepped forwards to her backwards and they started to dance, his head was close as he asked, “Do you Viennese waltz?”

“I happen to be impeccable,” She held firm her lines but her legs felt like they were floating, “you?”

“Oh, I practised till me feet ached but I never did get to dance it with anyone.” He reminisced.

“Really?” She questioned, quiet but her voice a little lighter. She never was jealous with the waltz other than she was the only one who had his dance drunk. She never claimed it as his and Astrid’s. Not when she realised just how often they all danced it. You could dance a waltz with skill but you could waltz regardless of your skill-set. Most dances people learned were the three-step. But now, having their own thing, a waltz they could do, that was there own, seemed very important to her. Almost, but not quite as important as the simple fact, of getting to dance with him again.

“Really.” He barely whispered… or was it the song. He kept his entire frame taut, showing her, how tall he really was and keeping that smile that was just the one she got, facing the other way. She committed to her part too.

They were spinning but it felt like floating, her tip toes brushing the floor with the pretence of testing but she was lost to the music and the spinning and the dancing. He spun her out and they courted their movements, back and forth like a rhythmic rise and fall – as a child she called it the two people in a doorway, right now it felt like every time they pushed each other away to learn and grow they came back to each other, reflected in the mirrored sways and back and forth but mostly in the way his eyes seemed to be lost to this dance as much as she felt she was.

They came back into another movement. After a few moments she spun him, then him her. Once again back together, faces amused holding away from each other. A quick lesson but both their tutors had counted it important. The amusement was a quirk of their own being. In another he span her back in, very close, his head tucked in to watching her and hers to him as they rose 3 times and fell back 3 times and there was a moment where everything almost stopped, eyes on one another, blue and violet… he spun her back out. They held their frame to their sways of the dancing sea but eventually it became not quite as firm, his hand dropped to her other side and gave it the smallest of squeezes, his eyes to hers as she turned her head to him, his head swaying softly in time with the beat. He was telling her to sway side to side, to not step where she expected. She licked her lips and nodded, her other hand rising to his neck. They swayed to the beat a little then their sway turned into their steps and she could see he was watching her lips. Did he want to kiss her too?

“Big bit, we’re nearly done. You ready?” He asked, his eyes up to hers now watching her eyes raise from his lips. Did she want to kiss him too?

“Ready.” She replied. He nodded and their spins, got faster, until he was almost in one spot and she was going fast. Then she actually was off the ground, his hands holding her hips out, most of the weight of the lift, reliant on her two forearms on his shoulders, still holding his book but it didn’t matter, she felt better than levitating watching him adoringly. She wished she could see this every day but she was more than ecstatic and grateful that she got to experience it once at least. If he changed it all, if she never got this in some other world, she was glad to have it now. Then his hands shifted up from her hips to her waist and he fully lifted her up, close to him, spinning in small circles and looking at her, dare she say it, with love. A sigh escaped her and then the song that had been slowly petering out stopped.

In that moment, their eyes went wide and slowly he lowered her to the ground. She was ready to tell him everything put as her foot hit the side of the stone, the stone tilted underneath the weight of her foot and she dropped. His hands weren’t yet off her so he was dragged with her. In his quick reflex he caught her in an shockingly quick fashion, catching himself. They were so close, their lips were almost, possibly, touching as they both sighed a breath of relief from the danger. Then realised their position and as both turned their heads to better angle a kiss they realised what the dip meant in relation to the stone. He guided her safely up with the best agility he could manage, got back his book, tucked it safely into his harness then they looked under the stone. Under was a small chest with a letter in.

‘ **To my favourite artist** ’

She opened it, sat upon the floor and read it aloud, although still hushed.

“ **To my favourite artist,**

**If the right person is reading this letter I would like to start with an apology. You will have taken the man most in need of a wish in search of a clue. If not, I have already told him what I am about to tell you. It is not of that sort, I’m afraid.**

**It is anything within the Nichodranas’ power. It says so on the invitations but when I sent them to where you had been last, they came back to me. I knew immediately what you would do when you heard.**

**Do not fret though, sapphire and amber.**

**You have made beautiful pieces for me and kept my art intact amongst your delivery travels. Do not think I forget it. I will do all in my power to repay this favour.**

**However, that is simply not something I am capable of obtaining.**

**Most Humble Apologies and Warmest Regards,**

**Madam-Fraulein Lavorre** ”

She thought she could hear his heart break when she read the paragraph. Hers did too. He didn’t improve when she read the rest but she could jump for joy.

He murmured after a moment, “That’s a very obscure letter from her, Jester.”

“Well, duh. She has to. What if someone else read them? I used to get lots of letters like these, that if found would be okay. I know her way.”

“Are you grinning because of Fraulein?”

“Nope!” She stood up and offered him her hands. He took them and stood up, once again a little close.

“Why?”

She leaned with her hands cusped and tried to ignore the surge of adrenaline as his hands automatically came up her back and held her steady, she whispered, “Her power is people. She mans she’s working on it.”

“You sure?”

“Definitely. Can’t be done was always ‘not within the realm of possibilities’. None of it’s never changed. ‘Not capable of obtaining’ means she knows someone but she can’t use it and they likely can’t use it yet. May be a long wait.”

She looked at him, hopeful. It might still kill him to wait but he was watching her with those eyes again, a soft smile gracing his faces, “I had a feeling it wasn’t right. Wasn’t too surprised, just sad, Jester. But, what you ask of me… Jester, listen…I can do that.”

It was odd for them to be on high alert in their speech but they still weren’t certain anyone had followed them up and no one needed to know but them how far or close The Ruby of The Sea was to obtaining a wish. It wasn’t as hard to do as they thought.

Her hands felt each seam of the waistcoat and his grip on her tightened a little.

“Really? You can?”

“Of course. Right now, I could fly, I could waltz until my legs gave out, I could tame the sea, I could fight a dragon,” He exclaimed and her look of hope turned into a joyful grin, “I could kiss you.”

He hadn’t meant to say that aloud. His eyes grew wide and quickly recovered. She whispered, “Then do.”

The whole world turned still.

“What?”

Her patience ran out and her hand slithered up to his neck, pulling him down softly. He came down quicker and with more vigour than she expected and with that she rose to meet him.

Their lips met soft, sweet and their kisses rose and fell between impassioned and sweet almost like their dance. She savoured every moment his lips met hers, the tug in to his hold. Her hands brushed up and through his hair and there they remained for a good while, holding one another close, kissing each other into oblivion or at least until they needed a small rest.

“Thought you’d leave me waiting forever.”

“For a second, so did I.”

“Glad you didn’t.”

A peach nose brushed along and nuzzled the blue one, “Me too.”

“What a waste of a lovely night, eh?” She mocked, kissing his lips once more.

“I’m sorry.”

“I knew, you were sorry as soon as you said it, Cay-leb.”

“There a million different people and more worthy of you…”

“And yet, I want the party pooper.”

“An odd choice by far. You are your own woman and know your heart and your head better than I. So I suppose I am to trust your judgement, mein liebe.” A truly joyful smile took over his entire being.

They as a group had been learning their lessons about taking other peoples agency in decision after a young warrior woman had gave them a what for when they tried to disinclude her from saving her innkeeper boyfriend for her safety. Another time, another place it may have been brushed off but they all felt it applied in some form or another individually. It was a hard lesson for all but Jester had never been more thankful.

Speaking of – “We should get to the group.”

They were about to discuss how when a cough came behind them. The Mighty Nein stood at the top of the stairs, “Sure should, guys.”


End file.
